Marvellous Things II
by amber belle
Summary: In which Sophie is asked to the Ball, and Neville is smug.


**A/N: **The idea for this story (and all subsequent stories in this series) stemmed from several things: first, it's never been said who George Weasley went to the Yule Ball with, which is strange considering how obvious Fred was when he asked Angelina. Second is the fact that it has been stated by J. K. Rowling that there is another girl in the Gryffindor dorm with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati – however, she said this girl was unimportant to the story, and thus is not mentioned. Third is the name 'Moon', which is in the first book, during the Sorting – this person is not mentioned again in the Harry Potter series. All these combined made Sophie Moon – my OC who could feasibly be canon.

If you're still reading by this point, enjoy the story ;)

**Disclaimer: **All that you recognise is J. K. Rowling's – all that you don't is mine. The title, Marvellous Things, is from the song of the same name by Eisley. McGonagall's speech is directly from the book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (p. 336-337, UK edition).

* * *

**_Marvellous Things: Sophie_**

* * *

Sophie Moon bit her lip and tried to stifle a laugh at her classmates' antics. Harry and Ron had been having a sword fight with a couple of the Weasley twins' fake wands, and unfortunately for them, they'd been caught. They both jumped and looked up at McGonagall in surprise.

"Now Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," snapped McGonagall, giving them an angry look as the head of Harry's rubber haddock fell silently to the floor. Sophie stifled another laugh, because what McGonagall said was true – the two boys hardly ever acted their age, to the entertainment of others.

"I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite younger students if you wish -"

Lavender gave a shrill giggle, and Parvati nudged her. Sophie rolled her eyes at the two girls, and caught sight of Neville, who was scrunching his nose in distaste. She smirked at him and he grinned slightly sheepishly.

Neither of them could see what was so funny about what McGonagall had just said, but both Lavender and Parvati giggled on all occasions – unfortunately – and especially when someone mentioned boys. She and Hermione had had to perfect the art of silencing charms in order to be able to sleep at night. However, McGonagall just ignored Lavender and Parvati (and their immaturity) and went back to her speech.

"Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then – the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down," she said, looking disapproving.

Lavender let out another giggle, and Sophie tried hard to stifle a snort (she ended up coughing rather inelegantly, and Neville glanced at her, then looked away, shoulders shaking with mirth) – that _was_ actually funny, since McGonagall was the least likely person to ever let her hair down, figuratively or literally.

"But that does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang then, thankfully putting a stop to McGonagall's speech. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed for the door as quickly as possible. Neville caught up with Sophie as she waited for him by the door.

"Thank Merlin that's over," said Sophie in relief. "Those two are so annoying – I swear, one day I want to take away their voices so that they _can't_ giggle."

Neville snorted with laughter as the two made their way into the hallway.

As they pushed their way through the crowds, Neville said, "Do you think he'll ask you?"

Sophie's mind immediately drifted to George Weasley, something that had been happening a lot recently. She considered pretending that she had no idea what (or who) Neville was talking about, but she and Neville both knew that that would be a complete lie. Neville knew most of her secrets – he was one of her closest (and only) friends in Gryffindor, and there was no point in denying the inevitable.

Sophie sighed.

"I'd love for him to ask me, Nev, but the question is, does he even know I'm alive?" she asked, rather gloomily – it was unlikely, considering how little time she spent in the Common Room, and the fact that she barely interacted with her fellow Gryffindors.

Just then, she heard someone call her name from behind her, and Neville glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"There's your answer," he said, tilting his head, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sophie turned around to find George standing in front of her.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Hi, George." She lifted a hand and brushed some hair off of her face – something she always did when she was nervous. He smiled at her, red hair falling messily over his forehead, eyes crinkling at the corners – Sophie's breath caught, and her knees went a bit weak.

"Can I have a quick word?" he asked. It took Sophie a moment to respond.

"Sure. I'll meet you at lunch, Nev," she said, looking at him. He grinned at her, and his expression was almost smug, before turning and moving off towards the Great Hall. Sophie started, as George caught her wrist gently, and tugged her out of the crowd and into an empty classroom.

"Have you heard about the Yule Ball yet?" he asked her as he turned to face her. Sophie could feel herself buzzing in anticipation – it was a wonder she managed to say anything at all.

"Yeah, McGonagall just told us," she said.

"Good – great," he said, and suddenly Sophie felt a surge of confidence – the tips of George's ears were red, and he sounded incredibly awkward.

Sophie was astonished; George Weasley – one half of the infamous Weasley twins, smooth-talking and witty, well known for his practical jokes and unlimited confidence – didn't know what to say to her. A smile spread across her face – she could do this.

"Listen, I was – ah – wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me. To the ball, I mean, as a date, not as friends. Although if you just want to go as a friend, I – um – well, I would be fine with that. But I'd rather it be a da -"

Surprising herself, as well as George, Sophie reached up and put her hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him. She grinned a bit, and took her hand away.

"You were rambling," she said softly, and he nodded.

"I know," he said. "I'm a bit nervous."

Sophie's grin became a bit wider.

"I make you nervous?"

"Erm – yes," said George, and the way he said it made her feel like she was worth getting nervous over. She glanced at the ground, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks, then summoned her Gryffindor courage and looked up at him.

"Well, then," she said, because someone needed to say something, but there was nothing to say. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Sophie's breath caught, and her heart sped up.

And George leant forward and pressed his lips against hers softly, and Sophie steadied herself on his shoulder, and his hand came up to cup her cheek, and it was _perfect_ –

And then they broke apart, and Sophie said, "Yes," because was there ever going to be any other answer?

And she got the feeling that this was the best day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **The companion piece to this, in George's ponit of view, is in my profile. Please review and let me know what you think of Sophie! 


End file.
